1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treating materials and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for treating materials with compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain materials are susceptible to damage caused by, for example, water, fire, and/or insects (e.g., termites, certain types of ants, and other boring insects). For instance, exposure to water typically causes many materials, such as various wood products, paper, cellulose material, insulation, newsprint, drywall, textiles, and masonry bricks, to crack, warp, check, or discolor. Exposure to water may also cause mold and mildew to grow on the material. Exposure to fire typically causes these materials to be singed, scorched, and/or charred, especially if the material itself ignites. In addition, water, fire, and/or insect damage often causes these materials to rot and decay. Typically, water, fire, and/or insect damage leads to the eventual replacement of the damaged section of the material at great expense, effort, and inconvenience.
There are various treatment products on the market that supposedly prevent or reduce the likelihood of water, mold, fire, and/or insect damage to the material to which the treatment products are applied. These products may be manually applied. However, these treatment products have not been completely satisfactory, especially with regard to effectiveness, cost concerns, ease of application, duration of treatment time, and duration of protection afforded.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for treating various materials with a composition. It is also desirable to provide a method for treating various materials with a composition. Further, it is desirable to provide a composition that treats various materials against water intrusion, insect intrusion, mold and mildew growth, and/or fire damage. In addition, it is desirable to provide a composition that treats various materials to stabilize the material such as paper. Still further it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method that treats paper with a composition and recovers a by-product from the treatment such as hydrochloric (HCL) acid. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus and method that treats paper with a composition and neutralizes acidity of the paper after treatment with the composition. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method that treats paper with a composition and increases completeness of reaction. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an apparatus and method that meets at least one of these desires.